INTO YOUR WORLD
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: Judy Hopps, 17, law student, so curious she waders into the predators land in disguise. upon meetng a fox, she tries desperately to escape those watchful eyes. Nicke Wilde, the youngest prince with too much on his hand, now has more to handle when a bunny shifter in poor disguise bumps into him. what a silly bunny to have met him of all predators, he will only drag her in deeper.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- hello peops, if you follow my account yo'll know I haven't wriiten in a LONG ｔｉｍｅ， ｓｏ ｓｃｕｓｅ ｔｈｅ ｒｕｓｔｉｎｅｓｓ， ｅｎｊｏｙ！

Chapter 1

A/N- sorry for the spelling mistakes, ha I was in an inspired rush. for those of you seeking the romance and steam (hehehe) be patient, it's best after the feelings are built up ufufufu.

Normal POV

On this land, the people are separated by two kingdoms, prey and predator. The shapeshifters have been at war for a long time, the predators argue that they need to hunt prey in order to survive and the prey have claimed that they have long since been able to produce artificial meat making hunting meaningless murder.

And so, a tense truce was made between the kingdoms, prey will not enter the predators land but will provide this artificial meat they are able to create and predator will not enter prey's kingdom or hunt them.

But of course, things always happen behind the scenes, who would really believe that the predators have completely given up and who knows what the artificial meat is made of…

With predators ruled by prince Wilde, a young, ruthless fox who deceives to achieve. And preys ruled by a queen who seems just a little tｏo nice.

All the while this is happening a headstrong, strong willed rabbit shifter too curious a righteous for her own good wanders a little too far into the predators territory…

Judy's POV

At least the morning started gloriously, the sun rose as it always did, I ate a bowl full of carrots sent from the farm as I always did. And I left the house heading to my early classes for law. I wanted to join the law enforcement, crazy as it sounds I want a world of peace, a community where preys and predators could work and share peacefully instead of this segregated society. I do believe in good predators, I just don't think we can judge them all bad.

I chose to walk a different route today, I wanted to check the morning market for any necessities for the rest of the week. As a seventeen year old living by myself was no easy feat, but for the courses I needed to take the countryside just didn't offer them, and out there they're more stereotyped about what bunny shifters should do, farm and breed… but for me? No thanks, I'd like to make a difference.

Walking past the flower shop, who sold great dandelion by the way, I quickly scanned my reflection, I guess I had what people called a pixie cut, my hair was platinum all over, even to the rabbit ears that draped over my back though they faded into a dark blue at the edges. I had a small frame, around 158cm (which I quite detested) and amethyst eyes ( which I also quite detested because it was an unusual eye colour for a rabbit shifter. I sighed at my tired appearance, I hadn't groomed in a while and circles where quite visible on my pale face. I carried on walking intent on avoiding all mirrors for a while. I let my train of thoughts flow until an unusual smell hit my sensitive nose, it smelt of the sweetest of carrots and flowery meadows. My nose twitched again, oh boy, I have to find that lush smell, and so I sniffed and sniffed until my ears jerked up finding the path from which he smell came from. I had followed the smell to what seems like the sewers…huh, maybe they sprayed the sewers? But no, the smell was still strong from inside. I rolled my sleeves up and started forwards into the tunnel. Don't know how long I walked for but I certainly wasn't comfortable in the dark. So I picked up my pace and started to wonder why I even decided to follow the smell in the first place. After what seemed forever I finally saw a small light at the end of the tunnel and I started a full on sprint towards the end. I stopped at the mouth of the tunnel and shielded my eyes from the blinding sun, after adjusting my eyes, my hand fell down…and so did my jaw.

"holy carrots" I whispered in a high pitch before jumping back into the shadow. What greeted my eyes was definitely the predators kingdom…unless prey started wearing tiger ears or cat tails. I don't recall that being on any of the fashion posters maybe I was just behind on the times ahahaha…right? I peeked around the side of the tunnel again. Nope, nope definitely not.

Ok breathe in breathe out again, and again. Right now I'm thinking of going back to prey kingdom immediately and reporting this tunnel. But I'm also thinking…this is a good chance to see what I'm up against, to reach my goal surely I need at least a peek of what the predator kingdom is like. Maybe my brain was to small to pick the smart choice because I picked up a ragged piece of long cloth and wrapped it around my body and over my head, making sure to cover my ears and tail. I'm pretty sure no one will be able to sniff me out either after the journey through the sewers.

Taking a deep breath in, I stepped out into the light. And oh my, now I'm having a closer look at this kingdoms residents, it's clear that our way of dress is extremely different, they like to show… a lot of skin, small silk dresses, Arabian bra pieces, clothes that allow as mush skin to be on show as possible it seems. My cheeks blushed at all the skin on show, barbarians, savages we call the in prey kingdom, well they dress a little too lavishly for that I think. I was worried about being discovered for my clothing but that worry flew away soon with the words of beggar, scum and poor that flew around my ears.

Now that I'm out my nose is focusing on it's previous job again, where is that sweet smell. I weaved through the crowds, walking and walking and walking until…

"ouch". My nose had hit someone whilst stuck out sniffing. I looked up intending to apologies but found myself having to crane my neck to see the victim of my nose, gosh this persons tall. When I finally found the face, more like the ears, I had the second shock of the day. Bright auburn, short pointed ears. "fox!" I whispered in the same tome. Now whilst I claim to want to unite the two kingdoms through hard work at the law school and that I wanted to believe in a good side in al mammals, foxes were difficult, I'm pretty sure it's in my genes to be frightened of the fox shifters. The fox shifter turned and looked down with dark, green eyes. My ears were screaming to be in their alert and upright positions.

"that's what I am, and you?" he said with a husky voice. He sniffed and added, "you smell…pleasantly horrid." Before smirking with half closed eyes.

Nick's POV

Never in my life would I ever imagine this happening, a little bunny actually coming to my kingdom by herself, and in such a poor disguise, the smell must have chased away any suspicion, clever but silly bunny. But what lovely eyes she has, how I'd like to keep her in a glass case, perhaps away from the rest of the world...

ok guys that's the end of chapter one, please leave comments and tell me what yu think, would you like another chapter? A long story? Please let me now, thanks fer reding dearies. (some chapters will contain heat if ya get what I mean ufufu.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N- for those who have continued reading aha thanks, you have great taste ahaha, ENJOY!

Nick's POV

Escaping the castle for some air is the norm for me. Although I'm the youngest prince it doesn't excuse me from all the political paper work, it gives me unbearable headaches. To be honest, all I want is to be alone, on a lonely island, with my lonely beach hut, having a lovely, lonely time…maybe with the odd person to play with sometimes.

Slipping out was an easy feat, just under the piano is a secret passage to downtown, of which I've been using since I was just a boy but now I get through with a little difficulty because of my size. The lean muscles come from daily training but no one knows where the height comes from, a staggering 181cm.

Without giving two shits about my tussled hair and fur, I went on my way. After arriving at the town a small stall had caught my interest. Two exotic jaguar shifters wearing turbans were selling vegetarian punch, it smelt of carrots and meadow flowers, not that it was to my taste but maybe keeping it could serve as decoration. As I dropped the money into the outstretched paws of the jaguar shifters, I started opening the jar to get a better sniff.

That was when I felt a bump on my back, turning around I found that I had to look down to find a petite female shifter rubbing her nose. Ah that smell, not the sewage gunk or the rotten cloak, the fresh smell of female, but this was different, more pronounced and more like…prey. As she lifted her head big, round, amethyst eyes stared into mine for a second before I felt the air around her quiver from fear. I was shocked for a second. Hm, indeed a rabbit shifter, my natural dinner. Though her eyes never wavered, she looked determined to not back down and fall to her natural state as prey, oh what a fun little bunny you'll be, you've broken the treaty, you're in my land, I'm a prince in this land…I think I'll have quite a bit of fun with you carrots.

Judy's POV

Maybe he doesn't know I'm a rabbit shifter, no he definitely doesn't know, I can't just run away that's suspicious. So I'll keep up my façade I guess. "I uh I'm Jerrya" god that's so stupid, I try to think of a manly female name and I come up with Jerrya? "uh, otter shifter" that's the smallest predator I can think of? I'm so beating myself up when I get home, a small if lingered at the back of my mind.

Still looking down at me through half closed eyes he said, "sure, then what brings you here…Jerrya?" that smirks back on his face again, great, not just a fox, an annoying fox to boot.

"um…I smelt something nice, so I followed the smell, like carrots and meadows…" I blurted out a little too quickly. The fox shifter stared at me for another second before bursting out laughing, holding the bottle he said, "this? This bought you here? How typical ha!" my feet started tapping from irritation and I had to pinch myself to stop it.

Nick's POV

Dear vixens, this is too funny, of course, the carrot juice lures this naïve bunny into the land of predators.

Judy's POV

Now I need to leave before I club him in the head, I turned to leave, of course heading back to the tunnel. But before I can take more than two steps large hands encased my upper arm.

"what?" I asked, even more irritated now, and I didn't stop my tapping foot.

"oh sweetheart you can't just leave, you look new to this area, why not just take a tour?"

"no thanks, I'm not familiar with this place and I should be on my way."

" you won't be alone, I'll be your tour guide!"

"no thanks."

"…I'll give you this juice, how bout it."

Now that was an interesting proposal, I wandered into this land of dangerous beings just because of this I should at least go back with something. I thinned my lips from thinking, and I thought I saw his eyes watch the movement. "fine, but only for a little while…I'm on a schedule." Damn right I'm on a schedule but that schedule was flushed away the second I stepped into that damned tunnel. I looked up in at him and his eyes flashed bright green.

"great!" he said before pulling me a long. First he took me to a park. At first I thought it was just a common, public park. Until I saw the nude bodies dotted here and there.

"oh my!" I exclaimed before covering my eyes. They do love showing their skin here don't they.

"it makes them feel free, free of society's expectations and free to roam about, feeling their most primal instincts taking over… you've never seen one?" I saw him give a knowing smirk, "would you like to try?" he said, waving towards the park. He must be crazy.

I glared at him and said "absolutely not."

"a shame, from my experience it's quite a relaxing thing to do" he shrugged and turned, going in another direction. He's gone full nude before? My mind couldn't help but wander into places where it shouldn't, especially about foxes.

Now we were headed down a crowded street and when I asked where we were headed he simply replied "I don't want to walk around town with you looking like that."

Ha, as if I care what I look like, simply don't walk with me then, or drag me around. We carried on for a while in silence until he pulled me into what must be the smallest shop on the street. Though when we were inside I was shocked at all the variety of clothes that were on offer, on the windows, the walls, the ceiling, clothes everywhere! The fox shifter shoved me into what looked like the changing room and went off rustling through the clothes. I was left there wondering how I ended up here, with a fox picking out my clothes… yeah, I still don't know.

Through the curtains came in a handful of cloth, with the lack of light I could only tell that the clothes had something sparkle on them and from the feel of them there wasn't much cloth at all! As I fumbled for a while with what I figured are the shorts I started worrying about my ears, my tail was small enough to be hidden in the shorts but my ears… I'll just throw the stinky cloak over it, he can't convince me to take it off. But then I noticed something that felt similar to a hat (like a Russian fur hat) but made with silk and bells, perfect, that goes on my head. Now for the top…

"hey!" I shouted as I stuck my head out of the curtains, "this top…it's not a top it's just an under piece, and what are all these belts hanging down for?" looking bored he stood without a noise and barged into my changing room. "oh no you don.."

"hush, you either let me get it on for you or you leave here half, naked" I could feel him smirk, "and join the others." He snickered. I kept quiet and covered my bare front with my arms, thank the lord the lights are extremely dim in here. He picked up the complicated piece and stood behind me, his front just barely touching my back. His arms came around me like a cage and draped the chest piece on, his hands skimming my ribs causing me to shiver from his cool hands. Then something clicked at the back and his hands went around me a few more times to fasten what must have been belts. When he was done, his large hands lingered on my waists for a second too long before spinning me around and saying "done."

I stepped out from the curtains to be greeted by the cool air on parts of my skin not normally exposed, I gasped at my reflection as well when I saw that I now also look like an exotic shifter, with a leather bra piece and belts that entwined my waists and silky shorts that slightly puffed up.

"now you blend in" the fox shifter said, eyes back into it's half close state. I studied him from the mirror, and for the first time I'm seeing how he actually looks. Not only are his ears and tail a rich auburn colour but so is hair, but a lighter shade, his skin was on the paler side, straight nose, eyes that are too green with eyelashes too long and an air of over confidence. Hmph, I bet he's a pretty boy play boy. "now onto the next sight." He said before walking out, expecting me to follow.

Nick's POV

I could've just given her instructions on how to put that top on but I couldn't help myself, maybe my cunning nature took over and made me walk in. upon hushing her and turning around, her skin, paler than mine was all my eyes could see. The soft skin on her nape was teasing my canines to slide out and bite it. She was so short, towering over her made me want to take her in my arms so that I could devour her. All this stimulation was taking heated blood to my junior so I called it stops and cleared my mind to start dressing her, much as I loved staring at bare prey. Trying to be discreet about it was hard but my hands wanted to touch as much skin as they could.

After I finished, I decided, it's about time I had a new source of entertainment in the castle. And what's better than a naïve little bunny in a castle full of deceiving predators.

Judy's POV

From all the walking today I must've burnt loads of calories, we walked up a pebbled hill, walked and walked till my head which was hanging from tiredness saw the predator's king's insignia marked to ground. My head snapped up and I saw the enormous iron gates and the forbidding castle that lay beyond it. My heartbeat increased as I turned my head slowly towards the fox shifter, this is a dangerous place for me to be, think I'll say my good bye, collect my damned drink and leave now.

"of course you can't leave before visiting the famous castle now can you. Welcome to my home carrots, welcome for an extended stay…"

Epilogue of the chapter

Before my brain could fathom what was happening, I ran. Only to be grabbed from behind by an arm around my waist, jerking me off the ground before inserting something sharp into my neck. I cried out but I couldn't hear my voice, my vision was also blurring and he last thing I saw were the twitching auburn ears and a detestable voice saying, "don't worry carrots, I'll make sure your stay is filled with excitement."

End of chapter two

A/N- hope ya'll enjoyed that! Took long enough, pls leave comments, they are the steam for my rolling train…that sounds so weird but you get what I mean ;D next chapter will include a drunken Judy and just a small taste of the steam I promised ufufuf…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- bless those who are still reading this

Chapter 3

Nick's POV

I felt only a second of guilt for the rabbit shifter, she seemed innocent enough but I needed any knowledge she had of the substitute meat they were making in prey kingdom. Along with that the recent news of cannibalism might be related in some way. Yes we are predators but we're not poor enough to stoop as low as eating our own fellows. Personally I've been trying to avoid that meat as much as I can, there's something iffy about it I just don't like. As for what I eat instead, I'd rather not think about whilst I'm in the presence of this rabbit.

I glanced over at her small frame laid out on my bed and saw her shifting awake. Now let's get those acting skills in place.

Judy's POV

I opened my eyes which seemed reluctant to open and stretched on the comfy bed. Ahh, my poor muscles have been over exerted. Wait…my beds not comfy, it's just a blanket stuffed with straw, and this bed feels like feathers… "Oh my god!" my head snapped around till a found that tussled auburn head, "you drugged me! You deceiving, dirty fox! I'm leaving right now!" as I hopped of the bed, which was high off the ground, my knees buckled and I folded in on myself. Damn, the drug must still be in my system.

"Ah, the drug is still in effect I see, well you better get used to it carrots because in your body is a drug that will kill you at the end of every day unless you come to me to get the antidote. Quite a lovely poison wouldn't you say?"

Dead? I'd be dead if I don't take the antidote from HIM every day? With all the strength I could muster I flung myself at him hoping my fists would connect with his face. But of course, things never went my way, instead I fell halfway, into his outstretched arms. I trembled at the contact. From fear, no doubt.

"Now carrots, as long as you prove yourself to be useful I will without a fail deliver your antidote every day, however don't think that I won't hold back if you misbehave… or I could just chuck you out into the palace hallways and tell everyone you're a rabbit shifter."

My hands flew to my head where the hat was non-existent anymore, and felt my long rabbit ears draping down my back…great.

"Oh I knew the second you bumped into me, dear, and as a note the palace guards won't eat you straight away upon finding out your identity, they'd rather…play with you first." He smirked as he released his hold on me. "Now for your antidote before your day is up, I want you to tell me about the queen of your prey land" he said as he sat down in leisure on the bed.

Surely it can't hurt to tell him, I only knew what everyone else knew, common knowledge, and I definitely want that antidote. "She's a ram shifter, uh, ruling since she was 20, now in her middle ages. Mm, she created the substitute meat though I heard you have to go through strict training to be able to work at the production factory. And she supposed to be the wisest ruler yet. That's about all I know about her…" I glanced up to see his reaction and was surprised to see him looking thoughtful. Then he started to walk towards the door and chucked a small vial at me and the glass jar of carrot juice he bought at the market.

"you've earned your juice, and your medicine. There'll be more questions tomorrow. You'll be staying in my room for the whole duration of your stay."

"how long is this duration?" I asked.

"I can't say, it depends."

Just before he left the room for good I asked one last question, "What's your name? I can't keep calling you a fox shifter for the duration of my stay…" he paused with his hand on the door and looked over his shoulder.

"You can call me Nick, and your real name? I'm pretty sure such a pretty little bunny as yourself wouldn't be called Jerrya.."

"Judy." And with that, he left the room.

I jumped on to the bed and laid on my back. What have I gotten myself into… after what felt like hours of staring up at the ceiling I sat up and studied the juice I held. Might as well drink it, I "earned it" after all. After drinking the vial of antidote first I then opened the jar of juice, the smell hit me and my ears went flat just from the pleasant smell. I swirled it in the bottle a few times and then took one big chug and set the bottle aside. Oh lord, the carrot was as fresh as tomorrow would be and the meadow flowers were so sweet, so sweet and a little bitter, a flavour I couldn't really understand. I started giggling before I could understand, my stomach was extremely warm, my face heated up and my tail started twitching. Somewhere at the back of my mind a small voice, small but definite claimed, you're drunk. I raked my mind for why I would be like this, no ideas came to mind. I stumbled around the room for what, I don't know, it just felt right to be up and moving.

And then Nick came in. As he shut the door behind him his eyes flew wide and his hand shot up to his nose. "what are you doing carrots!"

"huh?"

"I'm not sure if you're stupid or what carrots but going into heat here is a very unwise thing to do…" he said with a muffled voice.

"heat! Heat? Not possible, mine shouldn't come till I'm 18." I muttered.

"you're not 18? How old are you? Why are you in heat then?"

"I'm 17…I don't know, I drank that juice… stop asking questions for gods sake."

"oh carrots, don't you know the mixture of carrots and meadow water brewed over time is an aphrosadiac to rabbit shifters? And from the looks of it you took a big sip!" he said as he picked up the bottle and sniffed it. I fell back on to the bed again.

"this is no fun at all…it's so hooooooooot, it feels horrible." I muttered. As I fideled on the bed. Not a second later nicks was on his hands and knees leaning over me.

"oh I can change that carrots, though I was going to ask you to accompany me on a investigation trip, I guess that'll have to wait."

"uhhh….what?"

"you're in trouble now carrots."

A/N ufufufu steam train headed your way, plz comment your thoughts, more plot next chap.


End file.
